


Star Wars Episode IX: A Spark of Hope

by NalaBLT



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaBLT/pseuds/NalaBLT
Summary: This is based off the episode 9 story board leak on reddit so **POTENTIAL SPOILERS AHEAD** (this is my opinion on how things will play out about mid way through the movie). It has been 5 years since the battle of Crait. Despite Rey’s efforts to keep Kylo Ren out of her head, their force bond only becomes stronger and the two of them continue to hold conversations through the bond. Kylo Ren holds the position of Supreme Leader with the First Order and turns out he’s not such a bad leader. However, General Hux thinks otherwise. The Resistance continues to fight against the first order in order to restore the New Republic. Information is leaked to the Resistance that the First Order has been obtaining materials from a mysterious, ocean-covered planet from the unknown region. This could be just the information they need to finally burn the First Order to the ground, problem is they have no idea where this planet is...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Star Wars fan fiction I’ve attempted so sorry if it’s not very good but I hope you like it anyways :))

Rose, Finn, Poe, and Rey sit around a table on the Millennium Falcon discussing the information recently obtained concerning the First Order. Playing on repeat is a hologram of a young girl, probably the age rey was when she first met Finn. 

Poe reaches across the table and turns off the hologram projector. He then folds his hands together and rests them on the table. Rey looked up from where the hologram played a few moments ago and looks at Poe. A grin begins to widen across his face. 

“This is just what we needed. I knew Kylo Ren wasn’t the perfect leader he wants the galaxy to think he is. This girl is proof that the first order is holding people against their will for their evil doings. Who knows what their doing with the recourses he’s been having those poor people collect.” Poe gets up from his seat and in a proud voice says, “I’ll notify General Leia. If we can find where this planet is, we can expose the first order and form an alliance with other systems, and finally we can restore the republic.” 

Rey opens her mouth to speak when she feels Kylo open the bond up. Suddenly everything around her, the chatting of Poe, Finn, and Rose, begins to fade out and she sees Kylo appear in front of her. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything” a slight grin appears from the corner of his mouth. “I can’t believe you!” Rey yells out. Kylos grin is then replaced by a look of hurt. “You’re forcing innocent people to do your dirty work!” He can see the fire in her eyes. It reminded him of their fight in the snow so many years ago. The night she gave him his terrible scar. He looked down at his feet. He didn’t like to see her like that. 

After a few moments of silence he looks up at Rey again. She seems to have calmed down. “I may be supreme leader but with Hux on my back I can’t make all the decisions. Rey, I feel it in the force, things aren’t right with the First Order right now. You can’t come here” 

“Rey”

A faint voice calls out to her...

“Rey” 

She turns her head and finds Finn tapping her shoulder. “Rey”. She looks back to where kylo was standing but he’s gone. “Are you ok?” He asks with a look of concern on his face. “Yeah, lets go talk to Leia.” Finn puts his arm around her shoulder, bringing her back to reality but she can’t stop thinking about what Kylo said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I was at camp at the beach for a week so I wasn’t able to update but here’s a new chapter. hope you enjoy! :)

Kylo Ren stands in front of a large window gazing upon the sea, listening to the crashing of the waves against the walls of the base. He couldn’t help but think of the time his father took him on a trip to Idraca. Kylo normally blocked out his old memories as Ben Solo, if snoke were to find out he would be punished. But, with snoke gone, oddly he felt comfort in visiting his memories. Images of him playing in the water with Chewie flashed in his mind, making him smile, something that didn’t happen very often. His thoughts are then interrupted by approaching footsteps.

“Supreme Leader Ren, we have gained information stating the Resistance is aware of our doings here however they have not found us. We have been able to track their remaining ships in the outer rim territories. We shall locate their fleet and eliminate them before they gain any more information” 

“No” Kylo turns around to meet Hux’s glare. He appears clearly irritated. 

“I do not think you understand the importance of this base. We will not let them find our location and firing down their ships will guarantee our victory.” 

“No.” Kylo turned back around to face the window once again. He opened his mouth to come up with some excuse to why the First Order cannot fire down the resistance’s fleets but nothing came out. He knew that if they were to destroy the fleets that would mean the end of the resistance, the end of rey. 

“Just as I expected.” Kylo glances back to see Hux pacing the floor. “You do have a weakness for those of the resistance. Who is it? The old pilot friend? Your mother? The dirty scavenger?” 

Kylo spins around and extends his arm, using the force to lift Hux off the ground and choke him. Rage radiates off him as he glares into Hux’s eyes. “You cannot stop the power of the first order” Hux chokes out, clearly struggling to speak. “You were never meant to finish what Vader started. You are weak”

Kylo knows Hux won’t last much longer with the pressure put on his windpipe through the force. Just as he is about to kill Hux for good he feels another force user enter the room. Kylo turns his head and sees a knight of ren, enter the room. “What are you doing here Tenebris?” Kylos hateful glare transfers from Hux to his knight. “You’re a traitor to the First Order Ren, we know it was you who killed snoke all those years ago, not the girl. He may be dead but I still serve under his rule. Although, you did help me escape the Jedi academy so I would hate to have to kill you. I would much prefer to do this without causing any damage so if you could just release Hux and hand over your saber” 

Without looking back Kylo force throws Hux making him hit the wall behind him and fall back to the ground. He then draws his lightsaber but instead of handing it over he ignites it. “So you want one last fight?” Tenebris then ignites his lightsaber trident as well. 

Kylo makes the first move. He charges across the room at the knight, bringing his lightsaber down to strike his enemy but before it makes contact with Tenebris, he deflects the attack. Kylo keeps striking, allowing his rage to control his actions. He thinks of Rey, he hated to admit it after what she did to him, but he cared. The thought of her dying drove him to fight more, however Tenebris’ defense was strong and he only managed to strike him with his saber a few times, and they only resulted in minor injuries. 

She must have felt a disturbance in the force because he felt her open up the bond. He hears her speak into his mind. In a concerned voice she asks, “Ben? What’s going on?” He can’t afford to be distracted by her now and without responding he closes off the bond. 

Catching Kylo off guard while closing off his bond with rey, Tenebris swings his trident at him, making contact with Kylos chest. He can feel the flesh of his chest begin to boil from the heat of the saber. It’s now Kylos turn to play defense in the dual. He deflects the first few attacks but the pain building up in his chest distracts him even more allowing Tenebris to inflict more wounds on him. Kylo realizes he can’t hold his defense up for much longer but his thought is cut short when he feels Tenebris’ fist make contact with his stomach, causing kylo to double over and fall to his knees. The knight then towers over Kylo in triumph. 

“You just had to make things more difficult didn’t you? Your mistakes will be the end of-“

Tenebris’ speech is cut short when kylo finds his last bit of strength to tackle him to the ground. Now, kylo is standing over his knight. “Seems as though the tables have turned.” Kylo then lifts his saber up to strike down the knight when he feels series of blaster bolts hit his back. Kylo turns around to see Hux aiming a blaster right at him. Kylo hadn’t realized Hux recovered so soon. He delivers one more bolt causing kylo to fall to the ground. Then everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I’ll try to update as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

The meeting with Poe and the others had been dismissed and Rey is headed back to her living quarters when she feels a disturbance in the force. She brushes it off assuming it’s Ben trying to open back up the bond. After finding out what the First Order was up to, she didn’t want to see him, even though he “claimed” it wasn’t his idea. 

She continues walking down the long hall to her quarters. It was kind of a pain that her room was the last room of the hall but at least it was just next door to Finn’s. It was nice to have someone to chat with. 

As Rey approaches the end of the hall she feels the pull of the force again, only this time it makes her dizzy. She stumbles forward a few more steps but loses her balance and rests against the wall for support. With her shoulder against the wall she rests her head in her hands. 

“Rey!” 

She feels a hand grip her shoulder and lifts her head to meet Finn’s concerned gaze. “Rey, what’s going on? Are you alright?” She knew she couldn’t tell him. Despite all those years passed, she still kept her force connection with Ben a secret. 

“Yeah. I’m fine,” she lied. It’s felt so wrong. Finn was her closest friend after all. But still, he couldn’t know. “I just need to lie down and rest.” 

Finn helps Rey into her room and guides her to the bed where she sits down and rests her hands in her head once again. “If you need me I’m always right next door, ok?” Rey gives Finn a quick nod and smiles at him. He kisses her on the forehead and leaves Rey to get some rest. Finn never understood the force so it was hard for him to understand what Rey was going through but he still wanted to support her no matter what. 

Only a few seconds after Finn leaves the room Rey’s dizziness is replaced by a sense of panic. It had to have been Ben. She couldn’t take it anymore, she wanted...no, needed to know what caused this. Rey stands up and reaches through the bond “Ben? What’s going on?” But just as soon as she opened up the bond he had closed it off. She tried to open it up again when she was disturbed by a slight pain in her chest. It wasn’t severe but it hurt enough to catch her attention. Soon after she felt multiple waves of pain hit her back. Again, the pain wasn’t severe but she knew something wasn’t right. Before she had any more time to process what might have just happened she blacks out and hits the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s a short chapter but there wasn’t much to explain here. Hope y’all enjoyed it I’ll update as soon as I can but I’ve got a pretty busy week this week but I’ll try hard! Love ya! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update and sorry this chapter is sloppy. I wrote half of it a few weeks ago and when I decided to finish it I forgot what I was writing about...whoops. Anyways sorry and I hope you still enjoy it

“Rey?!!” 

Rey slowly opened her eyes allowing them to adjust to the light before shifting her attention to the man gripping her shoulders, shaking her.

“Rey! Wake up! What happened??” 

At first he appeared blurry but her vision focused again and she realized it was Finn kneeling beside her on the ground. She had blacked out and fallen to the ground who knows how long ago before Finn found her. Finn always seemed to be by her side... sometimes even at the wrong time, but she was glad he was here now despite her raging headache. “How hard did I hit my head when I fell?” she thought to herself. 

Rey stood up with the help of Finn when she felt a tug at the bond. She couldn’t see him but she could hear him speak into her mind. 

“They’re trying to destroy your fleet. Get out of there!”

“Wait Kylo! What’s happening? Why did I—“ 

Before Rey could finish asking questions kylo had cut off the bond. He seemed panicked. “Damn it!” Finn looked over at her, clearly concerned. She was acting weird... probably some Jedi thing he didn’t understand. 

“Finn what happened while I was out?”

“We had a run in with a few TIE fighters. They got close but we destroyed them before any major damage was made.”

Rey felt uneasy. If what kylo said was true, the first order would have sent out more than a few TIE fighters to destroy their remaining ships. Something wasn’t right. Rey scanned the ship and realized they planted a bomb on the exterior of the ship. She used the force to release the bomb sending it out into space. She had found it just in time because just as she released it, it blew up. Fortunately it drifted far enough to where it didn’t cause any damage to the ship by the time it exploded. 

Her moment of relief was soon interrupted when she realized that the First Order would be back once they figure out their plan didn’t work. 

“What was that?“

“Finn, alert the general! We have to get out of here right now!” 

Reys tone caused Finn to panic. What was going on with her? “Rey what do you mea—“ 

“There’s no time! the first order is trying to destroy the fleet! We need to make a jump!” She didn’t realize she was yelling at Finn, but that didn’t matter now. Finn nodded his head and quickly ran out of Rey’s quarters, headed to alert the General like she said. 

A few moments later she looked out her window to see the stars start to blur into streams. Hopefully now the first order wouldn’t be able to track them wherever they were going. 

It wasn’t until Rey sat down on her bed that she noticed her headache had gotten increasingly worse. The stress of escaping and yelling at Finn probably didn’t help. Despite the fact she had just been knocked out for a still unknown amount of time, she needed to rest so she got under her blankets and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was short but I’ll have another chapter up whenever I can write it. What do you think is going on with the First Order?


End file.
